The Two Sides of War
by know-it-all-fanfiction
Summary: Hermione discovers her feelings for the most unlikely person, Draco Malfoy, and furthermore his feelings for her.  But how can such a pair be, as they are on different sides of the war? Will they switch sides or will the war break them apart forever?
1. Prologue

Morning came all too soon on the 1st of September and with it the dreaded departure. Mr. and Mrs. Granger accompanied their daughter Hermione to King Cross Station as they did every year, yet this year their usual smile was no more. They walked silently through the station and on to platform nine, when Mrs. Granger spoke.

"Darling, are you sure about this? I mean, many of our schools will be more than thrilled to have you, and…"

Mrs. Granger stopped mid sentence as words seemed to leave her as they continuously did ever since she found out the truth. She wanted to say so much, to say everything, yet every time she tried she failed. She hated herself for that. What kind of a mother does that? What kind of a mother lets her 16 year old daughter throw herself in the midst of a war? She sighed as the answer came to her again as it did every time she had posed that question: the mother of a witch.

"We've been through this" said Hermione trying to sound brave and determined, though she was neither "I need to go back!"

"Honey" said Mr. Granger firmly "I know education is essential, but so are you. There's a war at the gates of that school, and I don't want my only daughter to be in this sort of danger"

Hermione lifted her eyes form the trolley filled with all sort of bags, Crookshanks' cage and her school trunk and looked at her parents for the first time since they arrived at King's Cross.

"I need to fight for this" said Hermione pointing at the trolley "for everything I am."

"That's exactly my point!" said Mr. Granger "Here, with us, you wouldn't need to fight for anything. You would be… like everyone else."

"You mean normal." Hermione sighed "That's impossible. I'm not normal, dad, I'm a witch. I can't do normal. This is what I am, what my life is."

"Hermione, try to understand where we're coming from." said Mr. Granger grabbing her hand "We love you too much to accept this. I don't mean to accept what you are - we've accepted that the second you've received your letter from Hogwarts and never regretted it since, 'till now that is – I mean accepting this war and your part in it."

"Harry needs us, needs me! I can't abandon him anymore that I can abandon who I am."

"You mean you're willing to die for him?" asked Mr. Granger shocked.

"Yes!" said Hermione sincerely "I'm willing to die for him, the same way I am willing to die for what I am and what I believe in."

"I'll not allow it!" shirked Mr. Granger and many of the people around the three glared at him.

"Well, that's that, then?" said Hermione raising her voice "You won't allow it, will you? I have news for you, dad! I stopped asking permission a long time ago."

"Hermione…" gasped Mrs. Granger.

"No, mom, I'm sick and tired to be treated like a child!" roared Hermione "I'm not a child anymore. I'm not some ignorant little girl. I know the risks and I'm ready to take them to fight for what I believe in."

"Now, Miss Granger, there's no need to shot! I'm sure your parents have no trouble hearing."

"Professor!" gasped Hermione as she turned around to face the man that spoke.

Right next to the barrier stood Alistor Moody, her former Defense Against the Dark Art teacher, accompanied by the entire Weasley family. Hermione gazed lovingly at them for a minute, before turning towards her parents again.

"This is why I need to do this." said Hermione pointing at the wizards behind her "For them, for me and for you too. Volder…"

"Miss Granger!" hissed Moody disapprovingly.

" Sorry Professor!" gasped Hermione "You-Know-Who won't stop at killing us. He'll come after muggles next." she added to her parents.

Moody limped towards the Grangers and placing his enormous scared hand on Hermione's shoulder forced her to step behind him.

"Miss Granger is right." said Moody "There are dark times coming and that goes for you too. I don't mean you in particular – though I'd be surprise if you weren't targeted already – but the entire muggle world. No one is safe. Your daughter is brave enough to face all of this and smart enough to do it well."

"You're supposed to protect her, not the other way around!" yelled Mr. Granger.

"We're all protecting each other and all of you too. Miss Granger made her choice a long time ago and so did you. The magic world is not all sparks and smoke. It's a world not some different from your own, that the same as your own has its drawbacks."

"Drawback? Drawback?" demanded Mr. Granger "My daughter's life is in danger and you say that's a drawback? You're barking mad, all of you. You're not going Hermione and that's final!" he said glancing his daughter behind the massive man.

Hermione felt anger growing in her as she watched her mother shivering and sobbing quietly and her father jerking the trolley away. Why were they so blind? She was doing this for them, to keep them safe. How could they not understand that this was bigger and far more important than she was? She felt herself burning with rage and frustration and all she wanted to do was scream at them and the world that death was coming.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE **

**THE WORST CASE SCENARIO**

A boy, no older than sixteen, was standing a long way from the group watching them with loathing. They disgusted him. Muggles, mudbloods and blood traitors they were all filth to him, no better than the dirt beneath his shoes or the dog shit next to the lines, and still he couldn't take his grey eyes of them. No, not them, her, he couldn't take his eyes of the filthy little know-it-all mudblood.

_She's different__, _he thought watching Hermione Granger shaking with anger behind Alistor Moody, the Auror. She seemed more confident than he had ever have seen her while yelling at her Muggle parents. What she was yelling he couldn't hear, but the tone of her voice, the rage on her face and even Moody's presence there made him sure it had something to do with the upcoming war.

"Fairly amusing, I have to admit!"

A girl, about the boy's age, came from behind him snaking her arms around he's waist. He flinched at the sound of her voice and feel of her touch, but did nothing to break apart from her hug.

"My god, Pansy, you mean ghastly, don't you?" the boy said and his lips and nose curled up in disgust "I mean, I'm barely holding my breakfast just from looking at the lot of them from afar. I don't even want to imagine how another year of mudbloods and blood traitors at Hogwarts is going to do to my stomach."

"An' yet, there's nothing you can do about it, Drakie!" Pansy grinned and kisses the back of his neck.

"Soon there be none of them left, I can assure you of that! Very soon. – Very, very soon." said Draco turning to look at Pansy.

His eyes travelled to her breast and up her neck stopping on her lips. She was interesting to say the most and he found her revolting most of the time but she was easy. He pushed her on a nearby wall and hungrily smashed her lips with his.

_Fuck – I hate that slimy shit on her mout__h,_ Draco thought as he felt the taste of her lipstick on his tong. _Why the fuck do they need to put that shit on? Don't they have any idea just how sickening it is? Well at least not all of them use it. _He deepened the kiss, while his hands travelled all across her body, and then with a low mown he suddenly stopped, pulling himself away from the girl.

"Have they passed, Pansy?" asked Draco arranging his very expensive looking coat "It's late and we need to get on to the platform."

"No…still there yelling at each other. Granger's got quite a temper! Speaking of which…"

"What, Granger?"

"Having a temper!" shrieked Pansy "You haven't written to me once, this summer."

Draco frowned as his own stupidity. Why did he think of her? The mudblood's name came to him more naturally than anything else and suddenly he knew why. He was thinking of her, while he was kissing Pansy, he was thinking of the modblood, imagining her lips pressed on his, her body under his hands. He should have been disgusted, repelled by his own thoughts but instead it turned him on.

Pansy roped his hands around his neck puking her lips for another kiss, but Draco pushed himself away.

"So?" said Draco raising his eyebrows.

"I missed you!" said Pansy at once "And it's only normal for a boyfriend to write to his girlfriend! I expected it!"

Draco gazed at Pansy for a second then pushed her violently towards the wall.

"Look, you bitch!" said Draco in a low, furious hiss "You don't own me! I do whatever I want, whenever I want and you don't have any expectations of me."

"But…" cried Pansy struggling under his weigh.

"Listen!" growled Draco "You're a good fuck, I admit that, but that's all you are! Not my girlfriend, not my friend, not my anything. Get that through your tick skull already?"

He pushed himself of her and turned his back on the girl who was sobbing behind him. The group of witches and wizards seemed to have left, so rolling his trolley up to the barrier between the signs nine and ten he passed on to the platform 9 and ¾ with just minutes to spare.

"Oi, Malfoy!"

Draco turned around to see his fellow Slytherins walking towards him.

"I see the gang's all here!" said Draco sizing the three boys up.

"Ye'… couldn't miss another stinking year at Dumbledore's pride and joy!" said the tallest of the boys.

"Tell me about it, Zabini!" grunted Draco "I begged Father to let me stay at home this year, or even send me to Durmstrang. I mean, what's the point of coming when you know that soon there will be nothing left of this place. It's not like I have anything to learn here!"

"There are still things to shag, though!" said the largest of the boys.

"Right you are, Crabbe - right you are!" said Zabini and they all started to laugh. "Speaking of which, what happened to Parkinson? She ran past me crying her eyes out!"

"I'll tell you on the train!" said Draco "Get my bag Goyle, why don't you!"

The train started to move and that very second Hermione closed the compartment door behind Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and herself.

"They're goanna forgive you!" said Harry patting the seat next to him for her to seat.

"Ye' sure they will!" said Ron at once "It's not like you did anything wrong."

"Of course you didn't." added Harry.

"Though, they might be pissed for a while!" continued Ron and Harry quickly smacked him over the back of his head.

"Oi, what's that for!" demanded Ron.

"No they won't" cried Hermione "They're never goanna forgive me – Never!"

Hermione was sobbing terrible be now. Harry put his hands around her and squeezed her to his chest. For the first time since the argument on the platform she let her sobs turn into tears. They sat in silence for a long while, the only sound being Hermione's low sobs.

"I'm – sorry – Harry – I'm – messing – your – jumper" sobbed Hermione "I – don't – know – what's…"

Suddenly the door of the compartment wrenched opened and Hermione stopped talking.

"Well, well… What have we here?" Draco Malfoy was standing in the door way smirking at the tree Gryffindors with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. "Pothead, Weasel and little miss know-it-all – Dumbledore's Holy Trio."

"Get the fuck out of here, Malfoy!" shouted Ron.

"And why would I do that, Weasel? I like it just fine here!"

"Fuck off!" snarled Harry.

"Same to you Potter!" said Draco with a smug grin on his face.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you!" said Ron taking his wand out of the jeans' pocket.

"Weasel, put that away! You might hurt yourself."

Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh.

"The only one who's goanna get hurt is you, ferret!" Harry took out his wand pointing it at Malfoy.

Through all this Hermione stayed in Harry's arms. She hated Malfoy with the same passion that Ron and Harry did, maybe even more intensely, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. And although she tried and tried she didn't manage to stop her tears. She hated herself for this.

"What, no smart comeback from the bushy haired mudblood?" laughed Malfoy "Come on Granger! You have such witty sarcasm, and I kind of missed it during the summer. Come on hit me with it!"

And that was it. The tears stopped and in one fast move Hermione was up right pointing her own wand at Malfoy's face. She was so close that her wand touched the tip of his nose.

"Choose your jinx Malfoy!" snarled Hermione.

He looked scared for a second and then suddenly his expression changed. It wasn't one of fright anymore but of concern. She stared in his deep grey eyes trying to understand the change, but there was nothing but concern, curiosity and worry there.

"Let's go, Draco!" said Crabbe in his deep voice pulling Malfoy out in the corridor.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione slammed the compartment door shut and thrown herself back on her seat. Harry's arms wrapped her once more while she wiped out her soaked face.

"Git!" snarled Ron and with that silence filed their compartment again.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" asked Zabini when he finally got tired of talking to himself as Draco kept ignoring him and looking out the window.

"What?" asked Draco paying attention to Zabini for the first time since he'd entered their compartment.

"What – the – fuck – is – wrong – with – you?" Zabini accentuated every word as he would have done when teaching a baby to speak.

"Just thinking!" said Draco simply.

"What of?"

"The mu… initiation ceremony!" lied Draco.

"Oh… come on! That's like centuries away. And it's not even that big of a deal – a stupid tattoo." said Zabini looking proudly at his left forearm as he pulled up his jumper. "See? It didn't hurt."

"I don't give a rat's arse about the pain!" snarled Draco.

But the truth was he wasn't thinking about tattoos or initiation ceremonies and not even about the Dark Lord. Again all he could think about was Granger. He was right to think she was different. Never had he seen so much pain in her eyes, and for that matter in anybody's eyes, like he saw in hers just minutes before. He was stunned that with all that pain she could feel anything else, but she deed. She felt anger – it was there too, in her deep, brown eyes – lots and lots of anger and fear. _What the fuck happened to her?_ he thought.

"Hey, Blaise!" said Draco trying to catch Zabini's attention as he was admiring his mark.

"That's a new one!" laugh Zabini not taking his eyes of the black skull and snake.

"What?"

"You haven't called me Blaise since second year."

"Ye', whatever! Have you seen the fight back of platforms nine and ten?"

"You mean the Grangers?"

"Ye'! I was too far away to hear anything but it looked delightful."

"You don't know what you missed! It was great. I can't remember when I last walked so slowly. I didn't want to miss a thing."

"What was it about?" asked Draco maybe a little bit too enthusiastically.

"The same as for every mudblood. The Muggles didn't want her back at school this year. They kept yelling about how she's in danger and stuff like that."

"And the Auror, what was he doing there?"

"Dun' know! But let me tell you papa Muggle has some balls. He was yelling and threatening Mad-Eye every other sentence."

"I bet that made Mad-Eye mad!"

"The same bet I would've made too, but he was as cool as a cucumber. Never seen Mad-Eye that peaceful in my life. The blood traitor though lot it a couple of times."

"And Her... the modblood?"

Draco shivered when he realised he was so close to saying her name. He never says her name. She was always Granger, or mudblood or any other name that came through his mind at the time, but never Hermione. Yet now he had to stop himself saying her name and change his words mid sentence.

"She was fuming." said Zabini excitedly "She was raging on about how she needed to fight and how all she does is for them and other moronic stuff like that. Can you believe that they still think they have a chance against the Dark Lord? "

But, Draco didn't get to answer as the compartment door flew opened and Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode entered. Pansy was clinging like a leach on Crabbe's neck. She grind at Draco for a second and then passionately kissed Crabbe.

"So, what's new?" asked Millicent taking a seat next to Draco.

"Not much!" said Zabini "Getting Malfoy up to date on the Granger versus Granger quarrel back at King's Cross."

"Ye'! Nasty fight, but incredible pleasurable to watch. I really didn't though the mudblood had it in her."

"What?" asked Pansy seating on the bench opposite Draco and throwing him raging looks. "What did she do?"

"Yelled and screamed like the shrew that she is." said Millicent "Everyone was staring at her. She even left Mar-Eye speechless a couple of times. That's one crazy bitch, trust me."

"See, Zabini" said Pansy smugly "You should stop drooling all over when the mudblood is around. She's nothing but a crazy know-it-all mudblood bitch"

Draco's eyes flickered to Zabini and watched him blushing for a mere second before quickly changing the subject to Quidditch. _So Zabini has a crush on little miss know-it-all_, thought Draco disgusted of the idea. Yet what disgusted him wasn't Granger, as it should, but Zabini himself. _That's crazy,_ he thought. He was never minded what Zabini was sagging or crushing on, and Granger was surely not the first modblood he had set his eyes on. Though, this time he did mind. The idea of Zabini and Granger was disgusting, revolting, infuriating.

_You didn't mind when you were the one imaging snogging her_, a voice in his head whispered and suddenly he found himself imagining all over again.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Draco awoke from his day time dreaming, sexual fantasy or whatever that was to see a scared looking second year Ravenclaw poking his head through the slightly opened door.

"What?" Draco barked and he was pleased to see the boy shivering.

"Prof... "the second year stopped mid word swallowed and then continued "Professor McGonagall has a message for you!"

"Well?" snarled Draco raising from his seat and pacing towards the boy who also made a few steps backwards. "What is it?"

"She... she asked you to go to her compartment." squeaked the boy in one breath and without another word run down the corridor.

All of the occupants of the compartment started to laugh as Draco got out the door and down the corridor towards the front of the train where the teachers compartments where.

"Enter!" said Professor McGonagall as Hermione knocked on the door.

She entered and as the professor gestured towards the two seats in front of her desk she sat down. McGonagall didn't even look at her, continuing to scribble something on a sheet of parchment.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I have to keep you waiting a few more moments as I've sent for one more student that as you can see hasn't arrived yet." said Professor McGonagall without taking her eyes from the parchment.

"That's all right!" said Hermione softly "I don't mind waiting."

Three minutes have passed before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" said Professor McGonagall putting the parchment aside as Draco entered the compartment.

Hermione snarled at him under her breath as he sat down on the chair next to her, but deciding he wasn't worth it she concentrated all her attention on Professor McGonagall.

"Good. Now that we are all here, we can start." said Professor McGonagall rapidly and blunt "As you very well know there are twenty-four prefects at Hogwarts at every given moment, six from each House and at the end of every year we select from the eight seventh year prefects the Head Boy and Girl. Those are the rules passed down from generation to generation ever since the founding of our school. Nevertheless, rules can always be subjected to change, which is what happened during your summer holyday. As so, the School Governors have decided to change the rules regarding the selection of the Head Boy and Girl and to move the selection one year in advance. As to say, starting this year the Head Boy and Girl are selected not from the seventh year prefects but from the sixth years."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a short second as understanding rushed through them. They were the sixth year prefects chosen as Head Boy and Girl.

"No offence, professor" snarled Draco "but, you can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack, Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger and yourself are to be this year's Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl."

"But, that means having the same common room!" shouted Hermione.

"Miss Granger!" shirked Professor McGonagall "Lower your voice! There is no need or reason for shouting."

"I'm not sleeping with him!" said Hermione looking at Draco in disgust. Immediately she realised what she had said as Draco's eyes were scanning every inch of her body as if to decide if sleeping with her was a viable option. "I mean to say: I'm not sharing a common room with him."

"I'm afraid there is no way around it." said Professor McGonagall slightly amused by Hermione's reaction "That is if you don't refuse the position."

"We can do that?" asked Draco hopefully.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. This is an education institution not a prison. Miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley are next if one of you refuses."

Hermione's mouth felt open as she herd Pansy's name. Being beneath her was more than she could stand. And there was her pride on the line and she always dreamed of being Head Girl and... _Oh, no, I'm not going to be second to that slut!_ she thought and so decided not to refuse.

Draco, on the other hand, was thinking that it would be a disgrace for the name of Malfoy to live for an entire year with a muggle borne and yet the idea intrigued him as flashes of this day dream came to mind. _It wouldn't actually be for a year. Soon enough the war will begin and he will leave school. And there's also the fact that Weasel is next. I can't have him beating me at anything_, he thought. And then he remembered that Weasel too had a crush on Granger, just as Zabini, and rage passed through his veins and just like that his decision was made. He wasn't going to refuse.

"So" asked Professor McGonagall after concluding that a couple of minutes were enough for their decision making "are you going to refuse the positions?"

"No!" Hermione and Draco responded at the same time.

"Now, that this is settled, let's discuss your schedule. As you might or might not know, I am in charge of the Head Boy and Girl. You will have to come to my office every day at noon for a complete report on all of the student's activities. There will be no need for both of you to attend these meetings so I suggest you create a schedule of your own on who and what meetings to attend. You will also have patrol duties at least once a week, class supervisions once every fortnight and regular common room searches – as a rule you will not search your own house's common room. Our first meeting will take place the tomorrow and as it is our first, I will ask you both to attend. Any questions?"

Both Draco and Hermione shook their heads and continued to stare at her. _They both seemed determined_, thought Professor McGonagall as she watched the smugness on Draco's face and the confidence on Hermione's.

"On a separate matter, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to tell you that he is expecting both of you in his office half an after the feast ends."

"What for?" asked Draco harshly but seeing Professor McGonagall's stare he added "If I may ask, Professor."

"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I do not know. Now, If you have no other questions, I would ask you to please hurry into you compartments and change as we will reach Hogsmeade station in less than half an hour."

They both nodded and getting up headed towards the door when Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"I would also like you to not brag to anyone about your new appointments until it will be announced during the feast by Professor Dumbledore. That includes the Golden Trio, Miss Granger and also the Slytherin gang, Mr. Malfoy. And please, don't underestimate my ability to find out if you did or didn't respect my request."

With that Professor McGonagall opened her parchment again and started to write in it playing mo more attention to the two prefects, now Head Boy and Girl.

"Good bye!" said Hemione while Draco just nodded and in perfect silence they exited Professor McGonagall's compartment.

"Well, Granger! It seems like we just got the worst case scenario." said Draco with a smirk on his face as they walked towards the back of the train.


End file.
